Santana's Plan
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Santana has a plan to kiss Carl. Does it work or not?
1. Chapter 1

It was summer, Santana had decided to have a party at her house. She had invited the Glee Club, Will, Emma and Emma brought Carl. Santana was in her pool with the Glee club, while Carl, Emma and Will sat in deck chairs talking.

"So what do I do?" Brittany asked Santana for the 4th time.

"Just start talking to Mr Schue," Santana replied.

"Okay..." Brittany smiled.

Santana went and sat on the edge of her pool, while Brittany went to talk to Will. Santana stood up and went in to the pool. She went down to the deep end. She couldn't reach the floor and began to sink. Santana struggled to keep her head above the surface. After a while Santana went under and stayed there.

"_Now, I just have to breathe in water... This will be fun"_ Santana thought.

She began to breathe in the water. Her body floated to the surface.

"She's drowning!" Finn shouted as he spotted Santana face down.

Carl looked around. "_Drowning? Did I hear right, drowning?" _he thought.

That's when Carl saw her. Santana was floating face down in the deep end of the pool. His heart skipped a few beats and his stomach did an uneasy turn. Finn and Sam were swimming over to Santana. Carl stood up. He knew exactly what to do in this situation, but he never actually faced having to do it.

"_Come on, Carl. You know what to do. Save her!"_ He thought.

So that's when he made the decision. He ran over to the edge of the pool. Sam and Finn were pulling Santana to the edge of the pool. Will had now saw the scene and ran over. The Glee club all looked at Santana. Carl got Santana out of the pool and onto the deck as people started crowding around him. Carl checked her vitals.

"_She isn't breathing,"_ He thought.

"Call 911," He said facing Will.

Carl went over the steps to CPR in his head once before pinching Santana's nose and breathing into her mouth. No response. Will was on his cell, while Puck was holding Brittany back. Carl gave another breath. Still no response. He was getting worried now.

"The ambulance is on the way," Will announced kneeling with Carl.

Will sat by Santana's side with his nerves on edge. Santana lay lifeless with everyone around.

"_Okay. She still isn't breathing. What was I taught. Was it give 12 breaths a minutes... I think that's right..."_ Carl thought.

He leaned down and gave another breath.

"C'mon breathe," He urged.

The ambulance had arrived a few minutes later, with the sirens screaming and the lights flashing blue and red. Carl, Will, Emma and the Glee Club parted as paramedics surrounded Santana. She had blankets tucked round her and people in hospital-branded jackets rubbing her hands and feet to bring back the circulation. A paramedic began compressions on the girl. Suddenly there was coughing and gasping. Carl and Will got back to Santana, to see her on her side, spitting out water.

"Okay, lets get her in the ambulance," A paramedic decided. Will and Brittany got in the ambulance with her. Santana still had her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked worried.

"She's unconscious, she will wake up soon," Will said gently.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Santana was put in a room. Will and Brittany waited.

"How is she?" Carl asked appearing with Emma.

"She's okay, but still unconscious," Will answered.

"The rest of the Glee club are coming here on the bus," Emma added.

Will smiled. A nurse appeared. "She is awake now if you want to see her, but only a few at a time," The nurse said.

"Thank you," Will thanked following the nurse.

Will and Brittany entered her room. Santana was smiling as she saw her best friend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Better," Santana replied, "What happened?".

"You nearly drown. Your lucky to be alive. Carl saved your life," Will answered.

Santana smiled "Can I see him please,".

Will nodded and left.

"Well done B," Santana laughed.

"Your idea worked," Brittany smiled.

"Yes it did," Santana said.

"See you later," Brittany whispered giving her friend a hug.

Brittany left and Carl entered smiling. Santana smiled.

"_I can't believe I kissed him,"_ Santana thought.

"How you doing?" Carl asked standing by her bed.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for saving my life," Santana thanked.

"It's okay. As long as your okay," Carl winked.

Santana sat up and began to cough again.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked concerned.

Santana was still coughing and was struggling to breathe. Carl put his and on her back and patted it gently. Santana stopped coughing and looked up at Carl. Her eyes met his and he leaned down. He smiled and kissed her. They began kissing passionately.

"I love you," Santana confessed.

"I love you too," Carl added.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Santana had invited Carl round to her house. He was in her room with her. They were lying on her bed.

"So, I'm the hottest dentist ever," Carl laughed.

"You bet you are," Santana said seductively.

Santana grabbed his shirt and began kissing him. Carl pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just we can't take this to far," Carl added.

Santana nodded. Carl got on top of her and continued the kissing. They were both enjoying them selves, when Carl's cell rang. He sat up and looked at it. It was Emma. He had forgot about her. He looked at Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana. I have to go. We shouldn't be together anyways. Your half my age. I could get in trouble for this," He realised standing up.

"Well. What about when I'm old enough?" She asked.

"Then I'm here and we can do all the crazy stuff you want. But until then, good bye," He smiled.

"Okay, and thanks again for saving my life. I love you Carl," Santana confessed.

Carl kissed her once more, then left. Until she was old enough, he would have to wait.


End file.
